Operation: TWO
by niobe-10
Summary: When Numbuhs 362 and 274 are kiddnapped from the moon base, everyone suspects the one, the only Cree. But, is Cree really the one behind all of this? Find out HERE!


now loading  
kids next door mission  
  
operation:  
t.w.o.  
  
tommy wants ownership  
  
scene 1: KND treehouse  
  
numbuh 5: Finally! Back from Texas! numbuh 5 thought those mega dorks would nevuh shut up!  
  
numbuh 4: tell me about it...  
  
numbuh 1: well, at least we have the right-uh-oh...  
  
numbuh 4: what?  
  
numbuh 1: I know that ship...it's...it's...her.  
  
numbuh 5: uh, can numbuh 5 ask you a question, numbuh 1? who is 'her'?  
  
numbuh 86: all right! I need everyone of you girls here to help me!  
  
numbuh 4: 'ey! why can't the boys help too?  
  
numbuh 86: because. I don't want any of you stupid boys ruining everything!  
  
numbuh 1: but-  
  
numbuh 86: all right girls! our leader, numbuh 362 and the stupid boy, numbuh two-seventy-freak have been kidnapped! we aren't concerned about 274 but we are very concerned about 362. any ideas about who the culprit is?  
  
numbuh 5: Cree.  
  
numbuh 86: who?  
  
numbuh 5: my sis. her name is Cree. she and Father of the DCFDTL have been trying to stop the kids next door for the past few months. no duh it was her!  
  
numbuh 86: isn't she a former member?  
  
numbuh 5: yeah, numbuh 11.  
  
numbuh 86: well then lets go!  
  
*numbuhs 3, 5, and 86 leave. 1, 2, and 4 are left.*  
  
numbuh 2: you know...Tommy has been acting strange lately. do you think...?  
  
numbuh 1: hmm...maybe Tommy has joined the DCFDTL, Father, and Cree and he is the one that did that...  
  
numbuh 4: am I the only one that notice the weird helmet? it looked somewhat like the on Lizzie used on you.  
  
numbuh 1: numbuh 2, do you think Tommy could be doing this?  
  
numbuh 2: yeah. you know how much he hates the kids next door.  
  
numbuh 4: are you saying we're going against the girls?  
  
numbuh 1: precisly.  
  
*KND Logo*  
  
scene 2: the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (op FUGITIVE)  
  
numbuh 2: so, uh what are we gonna do again?  
  
numbuh 1: go to your house. you ask if Tommy is home. if he's not, we go to the mansion.  
  
numbuh 4: and if any of those little-  
  
numbuh 1: numbuh 4! calm down. they won't find us.  
  
numbuh 2: got it.  
  
*with the girls...*  
  
numbuh 86: all right girls here's what we'll do: we'll strike the mansion.  
  
numbuh 5: and if they are innocent?  
  
numbuh 86: well, uh...I...didn't think about that...they deserve it anyway!  
  
numbuh 3: hey! that's not fair to them!  
  
numbuh 5: numbuh 3's gotta point. just cause they been bad don't mean that they deserve to be punished for what they ain't done.  
  
numbuh 86: who asked you anyway? *dives ship at mansion*  
  
*KND logo*  
  
scene 3: numbuh 2's house/ S.C.A.M.P.P.E.R.  
  
numbuh 2: uh...hi mom. is Tommy home?  
  
2's mom: no, he went to play with his new friends. if you need him, he's at that mansion over the hill.  
  
*in the SCAMPPER...*  
  
numbuh 2: HE'S AT THE MANSION!  
  
numbuh 1: okay team! let's move out!  
  
scene 4: at mansion  
  
*ship crashes through ceiling*  
  
DCFDTL: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?  
  
numbuh 86: where's numbuh 362? and the annoying one?  
  
DCFDTL: WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
numbuh 86: a likely story! now hand them over, and no one gets-what?  
  
numbuh 5: uh...numbuh 5 thinks that they telling the truth.  
  
numbuh 86: and what makes you think that?  
  
numbuh 5: *points to the ceiling in which they had broken into* that.  
  
*big ship flies over* *DCFDTL remain clueless*  
  
voice from down stairs: guys? it wasn't them! they're innocent!  
  
numbuh 5: its numbuh 1!  
  
*all girls but 86 (and the DCFDTL^.^) run down stairs*  
  
numbuh 3: guys? what are you doing here?  
  
numbuh 1: it wasn't them.  
  
numbuh 2: *sounds ashamed* it was Tommy.  
  
voice from ship: I've got you now! *claw from ship grabs 1-5 and 86* *DC remain clueless*  
  
*they see all but-*  
  
Tommy: finally! after all of these years of being ignored by my older brother! once I control the Kids Next Door, I will never be ignored again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
numbuh 2: ok, Tommy? don't take this the wrong way but...you're beginning to act nutsy-kookoo.  
  
numbuh 5: ya know, you could join the Kids Next Door...but that's just my opinion.  
  
*KND logo*  
  
scene 5: moon base  
  
numbuh 362: good job numbuhs 1, 2, and 4. thanks for trying 3 and 5. we are very proud to have such determined members in our organization.  
  
numbuh 86: hey! what about me? I helped to!  
  
numbuh 362: oh and thanks to the annoying little brat for crashing into the mansion and nearly killing other members.  
  
end transmission 


End file.
